


Gift in Years

by silasfinch



Series: Commitment [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: A love story in milestones





	Gift in Years

  
To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect.”

  
“Too many believe that love is a condition, a feeling that involves 100 percent of the heart, something that happens to you. They disassociate love from the mind and, therefore, from agency. In commanding us to love"

Charity Dingle enjoys many aspects of a traditional relationship.

Vanessa Woodfield is met with sceptical glances when she tells people this; her girlfriend is infamous for flouting convention at every turn, complete with a gaggle of children and exes who have plenty to say on the matter. Even their relationship is far from conventional, starting as it does between two single mothers who bickered more than they conversed with civil tongues. However, this lack of stability for the first four decades makes the barkeep crave the prospect now that Vanessa has proven (but whatever yardstick Charity measures by) to be in this for the long haul.

The former wild child delights in weaving their lives together - even if it's without the proper ceremony like Aaron and Robert. Vanessa is close to swooning the first time Johnny insists that Charity represents the parents at talent night.

Marking anniversaries become a loving competition and joke between the two of them. Of course, they don't exactly have a way of measuring the occasion by Vanessa's reckoning there are three likely candidates for the title of the first date or first emotional declaration. Besides which, they are both in their 40s some of the traditional anniversaries feel childish for suited for Tracy or Ryan

1\. Paper

Vanessa waits until it is more or less their first anniversary of being a proper couple to present her girlfriend with formal adoption papers for Johnny. The process is more difficult for Noah and Moses. Ross is a stellar dad and doesn't deserve anything less. The Tates are another mess entirely. However, Vanessa and Johnny are a family unit from the start.

Charity cries when she unwraps the simple ribbons, struggling to read the words through the tears. Vanessa almost falls over with force her girlfriend's hug.

"What do you think?"

"Yes of course!"

Johnny comes flying into the room he is listening from the doorway. His expression is identical to his mother, and he tries to hug them both with his little arms. He doesn't truly understand the ramifications of the question but anything that means more time with his favourite people is fine by him.

 

2\. Cotten

Their second anniversary coincides with Sarah having a relapse of poor health; the doctors don't quite know why but the Dingle Clan as a whole is rallying around the young girl. Tempers are short, and past indiscretions fly like grenades in the corridors. Vanessa buys her girlfriend the most comfortable pair of cotton PJs she can find for the long nights away from home. The fact there is a two for one deal merely appeals to her working-class soul.

 

3\. Leather

By the third year, Emmerdale has almost given up taking bets on how long they will last; there are only so many school runs and private conversations to overhear after all. Noah even asks shyly if he can take a summer job at the vet practice and start putting away money for uni, where he wants to do something with coding and a minor in biology. All those health shows were good for more than the gross-out factor. Vanessa is still moved to tears by the engraved vet's bag that Charity presents her with while making jokes about handcuffs next time. There is a secure lock for ketamine this time.

4\. Linon and Silk

Vanessa buys lingerie for their return trip to Italy.

Charity always feels a sense of guilt for how she treated Vanessa during the trial so any given opportunity for weekends away is taken either as a family or together as a couple. This time Moses and Johnny are staying with the grandparents. Surprisingly Megan and Ross stand the test of time as well. They are delighted to send them off for the week and take everyone away to London.

Its almost a waste of an expensive itinerary for they don't take advantage of the glorious weather and shops. Vanessa spends her time lavishing her girlfriend with attention and models several pieces that were not fit for public viewing. As a joke, Tracy brought the Lesbian ‘Karma Sutra’ to give them ideas for 'bed death' (not that this is a problem for them).

 

5\. Wood

Charity buys her a room for their 5th anniversary.

Not literally of course but now that Vanessa is taking over the veterinary practice full time. Charity spends hours redesigning the featureless rooms into spaces that Dr Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield can work in. This design includes lower benches and paintings of her favourite cows and animals over the years. The front desk is a wooden piece of art that takes up the length of one wall. Pearl is in raptures with her new workstation even though she is near to retirement.

Vanessa runs through the space- naturally, it wasn't a full surprise, Ness was too bossy after some negotiation Charity has two weeks when her partner stays away from the area while she goes to London for new equipment and supplies.

All her hard work pays off when Vanessa flies through the rooms, delighting at the slightest details. The only time she stops swooning is to kiss Charity and hugs hard enough to break ribs.

6\. Tin

Tin is a difficult thing to make romantic for a 10th wedding anniversary, but Vanessa is up for the challenge. In the end, inspiration comes quickly with the help of the boys who visit regularly. Noah and Moses are both creative types who follow the latest trends, and it isn't long before they are showering her with ideas and designs from various websites that specialise in customisation.

In the end, she decides on a series of engravings that signify the important moments in their lives together from the notes of the first song they danced to right through to the song they sang to celebrate Johnny's adoption.

  
7\. Cystal

The whole town becomes invested in what they are going to choose for their crystal wedding anniversary. Technically they don't live in Emmerdale anymore, courtesy of a beautiful house that is a compromise between difficult styles and expectations. There is plenty of spare room for guests that stay over and the collection of animals. Vanessa insists on resuing now that she is in control of her practice.

Vanessa finds a collection of shot glasses that are beautiful and made from the same material from the Woolpack. A glassmaker happily weaves a design into the top and makes a case for them to sit in, Charity is overjoyed with the final product but only gets them out on special occasions, usually when the kids come over or they return from a particularly enjoyable date.

  
8\. China

Oddly enough the China anniversary comes naturally enough.

Neither of them is the type of person seek out china or fancy appliances. Having so many children and grandchildren led them to practical over pretty, even though Tracy and Ross keep threatening to buy them the monogrammed set that plays on a loop in the infomercials. So far the only concession to such ideas are the plates that Moses makes in his surprisingly successful career as an architect with a passion for creative projects. One day Charity confesses that her mother and grandmother were both decent artists before the family dysfunction.

In the end, they both come up with the same idea while shopping in London after Moses's award ceremony for sustainable design. Its nearing Christmas and they are managing to stay away from the hectic highstreets for the most part. The shop displays are pretty to look at, and Vanessa enjoys the carrols.

One of the smaller shops with minimal concessions to the season has a beautiful tea set on display, with animals and country scenes done in fine exquisite detail, complete with different hues and colours for the dogs.

"We both like a good brew, ey?" Charity whispers in her ear as she embraces the vet from behind.

"The grandkids are old enough not to treat it for target practice" Vanessa muses with a charming smile.

The set is just as beautiful up close, and Vanessa is reaching for her credit card before they reach the table. Charity grabs her wrist and uses her superior height as an advantage.

In the end, they split the bill.

 

***

"Ask me again."

Charity is completely distracted watching Noah dance with his new wife to pay attention to the question immediately. Strangely enough for a boy who mostly loathed small-town life, Noah has met a country girl who wants to live on a farm and commute to their jobs in the city. Anna is a paediatric speech therapist who caught their son's eye at a technology conference. The mothers of the groom have limited roles in the highly organised affair, but it has still been exhausted hosting everyone and dealing with the tangle of emotion at the lost family members. Moses and Johnny are doing a great job as best men, and neither woman could have been prouder.

As people often do at weddings (especially small town ones), Vanessa is feeling reflective and nostalgic. There are so many changes on display at this one event, children who are young adults, the family members who didn't live to see the next generation, new styles and fashions that even Charity has given up on emulating. I was fun though allowing Tracy to dress them and Anna's mother up, who Charity affectionately calls 'Moria 2.0'.

Vanessa has spent most of her adult life besotted with Charity Dingle, but even the most objective observer cannot deny how lovely she looks in the sundress with beads (which represent the KidsCancer Charity Anna support. Her grey streaked hair frame a face with permanent crows fee and stylish glasses that finally have a permanent cord. The swell of love prompts the question.

"After an event similar to this you asked me a question. I want you to ask me again." Vanessa asks with an edge of nerves but a broad smile.

Charity turns around quickly blinking a stunned expression replacing her joyful tears. Luckily they have moved back to the edge of the village hall, conceding the dance floor and to the younger guests, Ryan is an excellent DJ and MC, but the music doesn't cater for the ears of senior citizens, but neither of them mentions the fact. Almost everybody is watching Robert and Aaron dance a fancy foxtrot. They are relatively alone, and Vanessa can hear the taller woman's quick intake of breath.

" What are you on about, Ness? You never could hold your alcohol; I draw the line at a repeat of spandex moment."

"Ask me Charity" Vanessa insists firmly.

"I don't even have a ring or anything?" Charity blurts going up several octaves.

Vanessa grins before pulling Charity into a hug, headless of the makeup and wrinkles in delicate silk. Tracy will yell at them for destroying the final photos, but there will be time to fix things. This moment is worth it for them both.

"My fingers are starting to swell with arthritis - the rings will net to be adjusted to fit them. We'll get them sized together I want to veto any Dingle Disasters:"

This proposal is a private moment just for the two of them. The last thing his mothers want to do is take away from Noah's bring day; nobody will believe that an event is finally happening. Vanessa knows that until they wear matching rings, Tracy won't start sending out invitations and bridesmaid outfits.

For now, they can dance as finances for the first time.

 

 


End file.
